A False Sacrifice
by Harbuddha
Summary: ~*FINAL CHAPTERS NOW UP*~ Fixed some things in the early chapters. What if the gang found out about the effect the visions were having on Cordy before the episode Birthday? What sacrifices would be made? Quick X-Over with BtVS. C/A of course!
1. Discovering The Pain

Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Anything and everything before Birthday  
  
Timeline: Connor is around, Lorne is not living at the hotel, and Cordelia is not part-demon.  
  
Disclaimer: Let it be known, I own nothing from Angel-verse.  
  
Summary: Ok, it is pretty, erm…"fluffy" shall we say? No point whatsoever. What if the gang found out about the affect the visions were having on Cordy before the episode Birthday? What would they have done if Skip wasn't around to turn Cordy into a part-demon? Find out my take on the situation!  
  
~*A False Sacrifice*~  
  
~*Chapter 1~*  
  
~*Discovering the Pain*~  
  
"So, what you're trying to tell me, is that without the powerball, I'll die."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm tellin' ya."  
  
"Dammit. I quit!"  
  
"Angel, man, you can't quit! Not after we've come so far! It would be pointless to quit now."  
  
"Gunn, I'm sorry! I have to! It's not working out the way I planned."  
  
"How did you expect it to work out? Everything would be peachy? There wouldn't be any bumps along the road, no demons? No otherworldly things around the corner? Come on, man, you didn't seriously expect that."  
  
"Gunn! It's Nintendo! Get over it!" Angel stood up from the couch at the Hyperion and dropped his controller.  
  
"Fine! You want to be that way? I'll get English to play. Yo! English!" Gunn made his way to the back of the office to find another playmate. Angel made his way to Cordelia's desk where she held his son. She swayed her hips and smiled as the young boy giggled in her arms.  
  
"Oh, baby! How cute are you?"  
  
"I'd go with handsome, but not cute. Oh, you mean you were talking to the baby?" Angel smirked as he made his corny joke and reached his arms out for Connor.  
  
"There ya go, honey! Go to your daddy! He may make horrible jokes, but he loves you!"  
  
"Funny, Cordy. Really. How's the Bornovia case coming?"  
  
"Done! Finished this afternoon. The family paid us in full and now we have enough to go buy some new clothes!" Cordy grabbed the check off of her desk and made her way around Angel, right before he took the check from her hand.  
  
"I don't think so. I think it should go into the-"  
  
"-Connor fund. Yeah. I know. That's what I was doing."  
  
"Oh, well…ok. You know the combination, go for it."  
  
"Yeah. I will." Cordelia passed an arguing Gunn and Wesley.  
  
"English, come on. You have to play. Connor's too young, and Angel's too old!"  
  
"Gunn, I'm telling you. I don't know how to play, nor do I want to find out."  
  
"Fine, if that's how you're going to be. But I'm tellin' ya right now. You come and play, I'll even let you be Mario."  
  
"Well, since you put it that way, no!" Wesley seemed to be consumed by his desk full of papers and books. The usual.  
  
"Wesley, take a break. Go have some fun for fifteen minutes! And make Gunn stop jumping up and down like a seven year old." Cordy placed the check in the safe and closed it.  
  
"All right. All right. But, I have to clean my desk first."  
  
"You go and play, I will clean your desk. Cause if you don't go now, I think he's going to spontaneously combust."  
  
"Yesss! All right, let's go! You and me! Bring. It. On."  
  
"Oh wonderful." The boys exited the office and left Cordy to her own devices. She didn't notice Angel in the doorway as she cleaned the top of her employer's desk.  
  
"What would we do without you?"  
  
"Oh! Geez, Angel. I didn't know you were there."  
  
"Seriously. We'd be utterly lost without you here."  
  
"I think you guys would manage just fine." Flashing a brilliant smile his way, Cordy finished tidying the Englishman's desk.  
  
"Whatever. You know it's true." Angel noticed Cordy slightly falter as she glided through the office back to her desk.  
  
"Cordy, you okay?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She avoided eye contact and sat down trying to shrug off her evident pain.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! I am fine!" Her temper rose and her head pounded. Angel definitely did not want to push this further. But he did anyway.  
  
"Cordy, if you're hurting, maybe you should lay down. Maybe, go home?"  
  
"Angel. I am telling you. I am fine. I don't need to lie down, or go home. I am perfectly fine sitting right-"  
  
"Cordy?"  
  
"-right…" As if on cue, the vision hit. And it hit hard. Angel grabbed her as she flew to the floor. Wrenching in agony, Cordy shrieked and twisted in Angel's strong arms. The others all came to their side, Fred watching from afar, and Gunn racing to get water and Wesley to get the painkillers. It was like a well-oiled machine, the group knew what to do and when to do it whenever a vision hit. But on this particular occasion, their timing was off. Or perhaps the Powers' timing was off. The vision was lasting longer this time. The group stood transfixed by the aching girl and they waited until she was ready to tell them what was going to happen. Panting in utter confusion, Cordy was able to sit up with the guiding arms of her champion.  
  
"Um," Squeezing her eyes tightly, trying to recall the awful images that had just passed her eyes.  
  
" I think it was, erm, Hillgrove Apartments. A family being attacked, by, um, demons. They look like humans, but they aren't." The group looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Go! You have to go now." Holding her head, Angel wouldn't let her go. He looked to Wesley.  
  
"Get some weapons and get there. I'll be there soon."  
  
"Angel, you have to go too." He looked at her with guilt in his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to help you, Cordy. I'll join them soon." He knew she would protest, but he would stand firm. Standing up on shaking legs, Cordy looked at Angel with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You. Go. Now. A family will die if you don't go."  
  
"You need me now, Cordy."  
  
"Angel! Go!" She screamed the last word and pointed to the door. He hesitated for a moment, not sure to obey or take the risk and stay with her. He looked to Gunn and Wesley at the doorway and went to them.  
  
"Fred, watch her. Don't let her go home." With that the men left the hotel and were on their way to fight the evil that pervaded LA.  
  
"Cordy, are you gonna be all right?" Genuine concern marked Fred's voice. Cordy looked longingly towards the front doors of the Hyperion, and then fell to her knees. Coughing, and panting she clutched at the hardwood floor.  
  
"Cordy? Oh my gosh!" Fred sat beside her new friend and patted her back soothingly. Breathing heavily, Cordy tried to stand. Fred helped her, but she was shrugged off instantly.  
  
"Go, and um. Check on Connor. Make sure he's all right."  
  
"Cordy, Connor's fine. You're the one who needs help."  
  
"No, Fred. I'm fine. Really. I just need to get some, some aspirin or something."  
  
"Oh! Here ya go!" Fred reached to the front desk, which had a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers.  
  
"Thank you. Go, check on Connor."  
  
"Are you sure-" A quick glare from the aching young women made Fred stop mid-sentence and obey the harsh command. She raced up the stairs to check on Angel's son. In the lobby, Cordelia grabbed the front desk with one hand and sunk to the floor. She reached in her pocket for a bottle of her prescribed medication ignoring the pansy bottle of aspirin that was set atop the front desk. Trying to open the bottle, she became frustrated. Her eyes welled up with tears as she tried fruitlessly to open the bottle. It finally opened, but the tiny white pills flew across the wooden floor and the bottle crashed to the floor. She clawed at the floor trying to pick up the tablets. Cordy got a handful and downed them with the provided water. Panting with aggravation, she leaned against the desk and closed her eyes. Minutes later she could hear the quick steps of Fred coming down the stairs.  
  
"Connor's fine! He's sleeping like a baby! But, of course, he is a baby, so that would make sense-Cordelia?" The babbling girl edged to the seeming-to- be-slumbering woman leaning against the desk.  
  
"Cordy?" Fred then noticed the scattered pills across the floor.  
  
"Fred, I'm fine." Cordy answered dreamily. Fred looked to the floor and saw the bottle of painkillers.  
  
"How many of these did you take?" The thick Texan accent came through in her plea to know what Cordelia had done.  
  
"Not enough to stop the pain…"  
  
"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Okay, Cordy! We're just gonna call Angel and everything will be fine-" Eyeing the woman on the floor, Fred dialed Angel's cell number.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Pick up. Angel…pick up!" As Fred frantically spoke to the non- existent Angel, she read the prescription bottle in her hand.  
  
"Seltrax?"  
  
"No, wrong number-" Angel's voice rang through the receiver.  
  
"No! Angel! It's me! Fred!"  
  
"Hey Fred. We're on our way back. Everything okay over-"  
  
"No! Everything's not okay! Get over here right now."  
  
"Calm down, Fred. We'll be there soon."  
  
As Fred hung up the phone, Cordelia slipped into unconsciousness and all Fred could say was, "Oh my gosh." 


	2. A Burst Confession

Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Anything and everything before Birthday  
  
Timeline: Connor is around, Lorne is not living at the hotel, and Cordelia is not part-demon.  
  
Summary: Ok, it is pretty, erm…"fluffy" shall we say? No point whatsoever. What if the gang found out about the affect the visions were having on Cordy before the episode Birthday? What would they have done if Skip wasn't around to turn Cordy into a part-demon? Find out my take on the situation!  
  
Author's Notes: Just for kicks, why don't you review it? If it sucks, tell me. If it doesn't, I'd like to know too!  
  
~*A False Sacrifice*~  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
~*A Burst Confession*~  
  
"What the hell's going on?" Angel rushed into the lobby searching the seeming to be empty room. He had arrived only minutes after the frantic call from Fred. It was a wonder the cops in LA hadn't pulled him over. Last time he had checked, going 104 in a 65 mph zone was illegal. He spotted Fred hovering over a limp body. Cordelia. His Cordelia.  
  
"Oh my God. What happened?"  
  
"She-she was just fine! She said she was fine anyway! She told me to check on Connor, so, I did. When I came back down she said she was fine, but then. And…and, oh my gosh." Holding Cordy's hand, Angel eyed the scattered pills.  
  
"What did she take?"  
  
"This." Fred handed the bottle to Angel and he questioned Wesley what they were.  
  
"'Oh God…Seltrax, it's a powerful migraine medication,' " (taken from Birthday)  
  
"Angel?" Angel's eyes shot to Cordelia. She was awake. She was asking for him.  
  
"Cordy! I'm right here. Don't worry. I'm right by you."  
  
"I'm fine. Honestly." She opened her eyes and made her way to stand.  
  
"No. Don't get up. I got you." Lifting her light body up, Angel didn't hesitate as he moved her to the nearby couch.  
  
"The family. Did you help them?" Cordelia asked the group pensively.  
  
"Yeah. They're fine. We got there just in time."  
  
"Good. That's good."  
  
"Cordy. What happened here?"  
  
"Nothing happened. I had the vision, I took some pills, and now you guys are back. That means I can go home." Standing up with a sudden burst of energy she made her way to the door. However, Angel grabbed her arm before she even realized he had stood up.  
  
"Why are you taking Seltrax?" Cordelia looked to Angel and then to the floor where her painkillers lay.  
  
"Look. I know you're worried. But you don't have to be. Worry about Connor, or the mission. But don't worry about me."  
  
"Cordelia. This is serious." His tone was stern, and there was no way he would back down this time.  
  
"I know it's serious, Angel! You think I like the mind-splitting pain; the utter agony that I have to live with everyday? I don't like it! But I go through it anyway! And if something like Seltrax will help me deal with it, I'll let it deal." The anger that was rising slowly finally burst from Cordelia as she explained her hardship.  
  
"Cordy."  
  
"Don't "Cordy" me, Angel! I know that this is serious. There isn't anything you can do or say that will stop this from happening."  
  
"What are you talking about? Stop what from happening?"  
  
"Forget it. Never mind. I'm going home."  
  
"No, you're not!" The spectators all looked on as the two fought in front of them. They were pretty much trapped, for if they were to leave, they'd have to pass the arguing duo, and that was something they weren't exactly prepared to do. So they simply watched in confusion.  
  
"What are you going to do, Angel? Chain me up in the basement? I'm going home, dammit."  
  
"What the hell is going on with you?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes I do! Don't you understand that? I want to know what is going on with you. You think I can't handle whatever it is? You think that I'll just be too overwhelmed to know what your problem is? Do you seriously think that I don't want to know whatever it is that's bothering you? Cause I want to know, Cordy! I really want to know. So, enlighten me!"  
  
"The visions are killing me. Slowly, but surely, I'm dying." Speechless they all stood. Seconds past, then minutes. Angel stepped towards Cordelia. That is when she broke down. In his arms she sobbed and there wasn't anything he could say to stop the pain. He felt useless. His Cordelia was going to die. And she was going to die because of him. Because of his redemption and because of his mission. He had watched her suffer, but now he would have to watch her die. It was something he wasn't prepared to do.  
  
"You will not die." The determination in his voice made Cordelia cry harder. The group still stood behind them but they soon gathered towards the huddled mass beneath them.  
  
"Wesley." Angel looked up with a sudden flash of hope.  
  
"Research. I'm on it." With that he headed towards the office.  
  
"I'll get on the street. Find what I can find." Gunn left the office with Fred on his heels. And the room was silent except for the shaking girl in the arms of a warrior. Her warrior. Who would do anything for her. 


	3. The Harsh Reality

Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Anything and everything before Birthday  
  
Timeline: Connor is around, Lorne is not living at the hotel, and Cordelia is not part-demon.  
  
Summary: Ok, it is pretty, erm…"fluffy" shall we say? No point whatsoever. What if the gang found out about the affect the visions were having on Cordy before the episode Birthday? What would they have done if Skip wasn't around to turn Cordy into a part-demon? Find out my take on the situation!  
  
Author's Notes: Just for kicks, why don't you review it? If it sucks, tell me. If it doesn't, I'd like to know too!  
  
  
  
~*A False Sacrifice*~  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
  
~*The Harsh Reality*~  
  
"Wesley. Anything?" Angel asked hopefully as he edged into the office where the Englishman sat with a conflicted look on his tired face.  
  
"Nothing. I don't have any books on seers, I'll have to go downtown to get one."  
  
"All right. Get anything that might explain this."  
  
"Angel, it's four in the morning. I highly doubt any bookstore would be open at this hour." A menacing look made Wesley second-guess his response to the vampire.  
  
"I'll be back shortly."  
  
"We'll be waiting." Wesley left the office with coat in hand on a mission to find the answer to an unknown question.  
  
"Angel." It was Cordelia. She was behind him, he knew before she called out to him.  
  
"Don't make them run around like that. I'm not dying tonight or anything." A slight smile crossed her face, but Angel wasn't amused.  
  
"How do you know that? You could've died tonight! Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could've been too late. When we got back tonight, you could have been dead." The passion in his voice made Cordelia realize that she shouldn't have kept that secret to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought I could handle it alone. You know me. Always have to be the strong one, ya know?" Regretfully, Cordelia's eyes found the floor ashamed of her pride.  
  
"But I don't want you handling this alone. We are going to find a way. I won't let you die. Not like that."  
  
"Then how am I going to die, Angel? Slaying some gross demon at the pier? Or maybe Wolfram and Hart can send out some vampires to drain me and then kill me? Because though those scenarios are honorable in their own way, I would much rather die doing this. Helping you."  
  
"But, who knows when or if that would happen? You can't choose how you die, Cordy. Those things could very well happen, but they aren't guaranteed. If you say the visions are killing you, then that is pretty much a signed contract."  
  
"I want to help you for as long as I can. I made a promise to you. I told you that I would be with you until you shanshued. And I intend to stay here for as long as I can." "Thank you. Now, I want you to tell me everything. Start from the beginning."  
  
"Everything? Well, in the beginning, I was born in Southern California to two very-"  
  
"Not that." A smile cascaded across Angel's face, what would he do without her?  
  
"I know. I know. Well…" They spoke for hours. Cordelia explained what she had been hiding for years. Angel was astonished and hurt, guilty and ashamed.  
  
"…And that's everything up 'till now."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Angel, look. I've seen you all big broody style, and I didn't want that to happen again. We finally got you back. We got you back, and you were happy. You have Connor, and business is good, and I just didn't want this to ruin everything. I'm prepared to die, Angel. I really am."  
  
"Fine, you may be ready to go, but I'm not ready to let you." Just as the words left his mouth, the group entered the Hyperion. Cordelia looked to Angel and smiled. 'Thank you' her mouth formed.  
  
"You guys find anything?" Their solemn faces told them the answer. Then Wesley spoke,  
  
"I found something. But, it's not an option."  
  
"Hey, let us decide if it's not an option." Angel needed to know anything that could help.  
  
"I really don't think it's what we want to do." His pained expression encouraged Cordelia to speak.  
  
"Wes, you don't have to tell us. That's fine."  
  
"It's not fine! Tell us, Wesley. Or I'll find out myself."  
  
"You want to know? The only way that Cordelia can survive the visions is if her warrior dies. The visions will end, and so will the mission." It was evident this revelation hurt Wesley, as well as everyone else in the room. After a moment of silence, Angel spoke words that Cordelia will never forget.  
  
"When's the sun rising today?"  
  
~*End Chapter Three*~  
  
**Author's Note: I know, pathetically short, but that seemed like a perfect ending to this chapter, eh? Well, check out the next chapter, which is also up. 


	4. A Desperate Plea

Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Anything and everything before Birthday  
  
Timeline: Connor is around, Lorne is not living at the hotel, and Cordelia is not part-demon.  
  
Summary: Ok, it is pretty, erm…"fluffy" shall we say? No point whatsoever. What if the gang found out about the affect the visions were having on Cordy before the episode Birthday? What would they have done if Skip weren't around to turn Cordy into a part-demon? What if the group didn't know about the part-demon loophole? Find out below!  
  
Author's Notes: Just for kicks, why don't you review it? If it sucks, tell me. If it doesn't, I'd like to know too!  
  
  
  
~*A False Sacrifice*~  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
  
~*A Desperate Plea *~  
  
"Don't even think that, Angel!" Cordelia practically shrieked when Angel let the words drop from his mouth.  
  
"If it's the only way that you can survive, then that's what we're going to do."  
  
"You will not do that for me. I won't let you! If you die, my life has no meaning. You are why I am still alive right now."  
  
"Cordy, if I were to lose you, I would end. There on the spot, my long life would flash before my eyes, and I would be so utterly lost without you, that I would simply die. Hell, I'm dead already. At least this way, you wouldn't have to suffer anymore." The passion in the room was so thick, the group could hardly move. The question that had arisen had them all thinking about life and death. Life without Cordelia. Life without Angel. They couldn't even comprehend either.  
  
"You said it yourself, Angel. You can't choose how you die! If you stake yourself or go and burst into flames, you're giving up. You are taking the easy way out! Don't be so God damn heroic. You have too much to live for now," Tears streaming down her elegant face, she pleaded with her champion. Her friend. Her best friend.  
  
"You aren't just thinking for yourself now, Angel. There's more than one person in your life now. You have to think of Connor. Without you, he'll be lost. He needs his father. He needs you. Don't even think about this Angel. God! Don't even think about it." Her voice was dripping with anger and sternness. It was then she noticed the ball of yellow forming over the horizon. She noticed, and so did Angel. She looked at him longingly.  
  
"Don't." She choked the word out and he almost didn't notice the sheer desperation in her voice. Almost.  
  
"Cordy, I've led a long life. This is something I'm willing to do. And I want to do it for you."  
  
"No! I will live long, Angel. You've known me long enough to know that I don't give up. I'm not going to give up on life. I want to see you shanshu, I want to see Connor grow up with his father around. Don't you see? I wouldn't survive without you."  
  
"You are dying. You are suffering. I won't stand by and watch it."  
  
"Dammit!" The shriek must have woken LA. Cordelia stepped in front of Angel and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
"Do you not understand? Think about this, Angel! Think about it! There are a lot of people suffering in the world, but you help a lot of those people everyday. Without you, the world would go to hell. LA would go to hell, anyway. You contribute so much. Just please, we'll find another way."  
  
The sound of a child crying for his father was heard throughout the hotel. Angel moved towards the stairs, he looked towards his family. The look in his eye would have scared them if they could have seen it from their position. But they couldn't.  
  
"Cordy? Look after Connor, be his mother. Tell him I love him."  
  
"Angel, no!" He was too swift, for he was already out the door, where there were no shadows to protect him from the blazing sun that had quickly moved overhead. Cordelia ran to him, screaming his name, demanding that he come inside. She got outside and tried to push his body to the serenity of the hotel lobby. He looked to Cordelia, with a hopeful gleam in his eye. He bent to kiss her. He wiped her tears away and cupped her face.  
  
"I will always love you." She gracefully told him with all of her heart. He kissed her compassionately and then they parted.  
  
"Live for me." With that he burst into flames. Cordelia stepped back in horror as her beloved friend died right before her eyes. The group stood mesmerized by the ghastly sight before them. Throughout his torture, Angel had a smile on his face. And then the flame ended and a pile of dust formed to the ground beneath. An ache in her heart she never knew existed formed as Cordelia fell to her knees sobbing for her lost friend. Fred grabbed Gunn's shirt and wept bitter tears and he held her close and shed his share of sorrow as well. Wesley stood in shock, regretting his admission to the rest of the group earlier, which ultimately led to this disaster. The sun had now reached the top of the sky, shining vibrantly over the mourning group. And as they mourned, a wild howl came from above, as Angel's son cried for his father. Connor didn't know it, but his father would not be there to answer that cry. He would never be there again.  
  
~*End Chapter Four*~  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, that was really short, I know. Sorry! And it was probably totally unrealistic. Angel probably wouldn't have been so quick to jump the gun, or to leave his son in the hands of another, but work with me here! Now, I have a bunch of ideas for future chapters, some of which involve the Sunnydale gang and their response to this whole catastrophe. If you want me to keep it up, let me know! Otherwise, this will be the end…(…sounds so dramatic….)! Thanks for reading. 


	5. The Aftermath

Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Anything and everything before Birthday  
  
Timeline: Connor is around, Lorne is not living at the hotel, and Cordelia is not part-demon.  
  
Summary: Started out as pure fluff, but now I think I am developing a cross- over with Buffy. The possibilities are now endless! What if the gang found out about the affect the visions were having on Cordy before the episode Birthday? What would they have done if Skip weren't around to turn Cordy into a part-demon? What if the group didn't know about the part-demon loophole…until it was too late? Find out below!  
  
Author's Notes: Just for kicks, why don't you review it? If it sucks, tell me. If it doesn't, I'd like to know too!  
  
Note: This took me a while to think of where to start this chapter. So, if you don't like it, let me know so I can change it! I'm not quite sure if I particularly like where this is going, but I'll try to get a few twists in there so you'll keep reading!  
  
  
  
~*A False Sacrifice*~  
  
~*Chapter 5*~  
  
~*The Aftermath*~  
  
There was nothing but silence in the Hyperion hotel that day. Silent tears fell as four friends isolated themselves from each other, all mourning in their own way. No words could describe the pain they were all feeling, especially Cordelia. He had died for her. He was gone, and she crouched in the same position she was in when she last saw him. Shaking with sobs; she could hardly comprehend the reality that was now starting to seep in. It was Wesley that shook her out of her misery.  
  
"Cordelia," He bent to touch her, but she moved away shuddering at the thought of someone reaching out to her that wasn't Angel. She rejected his reach and covered her tear-streaked face with her hands.  
  
"Let me take you home." He pleaded with her, but he knew she wouldn't move. She would stay in that position for as long as she could. For if she were to move, then she would realize that Angel really was gone. Gunn and Fred then moved towards the heart-broken girl, though saying nothing, she saw them. She saw them all, and she knew what they were thinking. She may have well as staked Angel herself. It was practically the same thing.  
  
"Cordy," Fred tried to make contact with her, but her attempt was fruitless. On shaking legs, nearly falling to the ground below, Cordelia stood. She pushed her way past the people who meant the most to her and ran up the stairs. They knew she would be checking on Connor. They let her go, without another word, and they left. They left the hotel in which, just the night before they had laughed with Angel; spoke with Angel; saw Angel. Now all the hotel held were sad memories of their past, a past which would never return.  
  
In Connor's room, Cordelia stood with the child in her arms. Cradling him soothingly, and whispering sweet words into his ear, she held her with all of her might. He cried, as if he knew his father would not be returning.  
  
"Come on, honey. We have to go on a little trip. We'll come back soon, but let's get ready, shall we?" Packing his bags with baby toys, stuffed animals, bottles, and clothing, Cordelia swiftly moved throughout the bedroom. She knew where everything was, every shirt, every bottle top. As she held Connor and his bags in the doorway, she looked at the room. Eyes centering on the chair Angel always sat in. Rocking his son back and forth, smiling down upon him. She left and slammed the door behind her. As she reached the lobby, she grabbed the keys to Angel's car. Leaving the hotel, she didn't look back.  
  
Hours later she found herself on a familiar path. The path to her hometown, though it is said you can never go home again, she found herself rebelling against that saying. Things were different in Sunnydale. The dark night crept up on her, and now she had to beware of the evil creatures that notoriously lurked around the town. Driving to the local magic shop, Cordelia parked Angel's stunning car. It smelled like him. His legendary duster was in the back seat, but she couldn't bring herself to wear it. She gracefully picked up Connor and headed into the Magic Box. A bit afraid of what she may meet she opened the door. She had no idea what she was going to say, but she didn't care. She would say what was in her heart. That would be good enough. She stepped in the large room full of magical potions, herbs, and books and she looked to the group of people sitting in the middle talking amongst themselves. It was just like old times, just the bitchy girl, anxious new watcher, and mysterious vampire were lacking. She tried to clear her throat to acknowledge her presence, but she couldn't. She lost her voice, so she waited until one of them noticed. It was Buffy who noticed her first.  
  
"Cordelia?" That made their heads turn sharply and then they were all staring at her. Self-conscience she had never been, but now she turned cowardly. But she came to do a job, and she would finish that job.  
  
"I have some bad news." She choked out slowly and emotionally.  
  
"Cordelia, what is it?" Xander asked her with great concern in his voice.  
  
"Angel." But it wasn't Cordelia who responded, it was Buffy. Cordelia sadly nodded and let a tear fall. The group looked to her, Willow, Dawn, even Spike were all taken aback with what they had feared. They didn't need her to say it, they knew. Angel was dead.  
  
"I'm sorry." With that last passionate apology, Cordelia turned and left, Connor still in her arms. She ran out of the Magic Box and collapsed against Angel's car. She held onto Connor and wept loudly, leaning against the black metallic. She heard the bells from the store shake and she looked up to see Buffy coming out. She went to Cordelia and held her. They both sat on the sidewalk crying for the loss of their love.  
  
~*END CHAPTER 5*~  
  
Author's Note: Aw…I'm churning these chapters out, but no one seems to be reading them! Ah well, I'll continue my fruitless efforts to keep this story going! I've only come to realize why people always beg for reviews….they seriously make my day! So, if you have time, just drop a line. Thank you! 


	6. It's All In the Eyes

Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Anything and everything before Birthday  
  
Timeline: Connor is around, Lorne is not living at the hotel, and Cordelia is not part-demon. Also, I don't get UPN, so I have no idea what's going on with Buffy and pals. So, I'll just say that Anya and Tara aren't around. Sorry if you like those characters, if you wish I'll add them in later…?  
  
Summary: Started out as pure fluff, but now I've developed a cross-over with Buffy. The possibilities are now endless! What if the gang found out about the affect the visions were having on Cordy before the episode Birthday? What would they have done if Skip weren't around to turn Cordy into a part-demon? What if the group didn't know about the part-demon loophole…until it was too late? Find out below!  
  
Author's Notes: Just for kicks, why don't you review it? If it sucks, tell me. If it doesn't, I'd like to know too!  
  
  
  
~*A False Sacrifice*~  
  
~*Chapter 6*~  
  
~*It's All In the Eyes*~  
  
The few brave souls who actually walked the streets of Sunnydale at night all noticed the weeping girls on the curb. They all noticed, but no one dared to stop and offer a word of comfort. Cordelia never would have thought she would be embraced by the slayer and happy for it. But she was. However, the moment had to end. Cordelia stood, as did Buffy, and they looked at each other. Connor giggled, and Buffy looked at him for the first time. She didn't ask if the child belonged to Cordelia, but from the looks of it, she deducted that he was hers. He seemed so attached to Cordy, and though the slayer had trouble believing that the girl standing in front of her bore a child, she didn't doubt it.  
  
"Come inside."  
  
"I can't. I, uh, I have to get back to LA. They'll be worried about me."  
  
"You can't drive like this. Not now, it's late. Come inside." Cordelia wasn't up to debating, so she took the slayer's offered arm and they walked to the entrance. At the door Cordelia abruptly stopped. She stared at the entry in front of her and hesitated.  
  
"I just. It's been so long since-"  
  
"I know. We've all changed, Cordelia. All of us." With a new sensation to be bold, Cordy entered the small little shop and was greeted by a somber looking bunch. Though they hadn't seen Angel for years, they all felt connected to him in some way.  
  
Xander stood at the sight of the two women ahead of him. Buffy went to her original seat, beside Willow, who gave her a comforting squeeze. Taking the news considerable well, Buffy asked Cordelia to sit. Xander offered his chair, but she reluctantly refused.  
  
"I didn't mean to just drop by like this. I'm sorry to have to come this way." Rolling her eyes and adding a sigh, she noticed the entire group staring at her. Well, perhaps not her, but the cute baby she held in her arms.  
  
"Yes, well. This little fella's a different story."  
  
"Can I hold him?" Dawn was the first to ask, and thus she had the privilege to hold the miracle child. If only she knew what sort of power she had in her hands.  
  
"He's not mine. Well, he is now I suppose." Her sorrowful eyes lifted to meet Buffy's curious eyes and they connected.  
  
"His name is Connor. He's Angel son."  
  
"What?" The British accent was thick as Spike jumped into the conversation. Cordelia didn't take her eyes off of Buffy. You could almost see them say 'I'm sorry' to the slayer, and Cordelia hoped that she saw it too.  
  
"Last year was hard for all of us, basically because Darla came back. A little surprise Wolfram and Hart cooked up for us. Times were hard and Angel left. He actually left Angel Investigations, and though we kept the name, he was gone." Fighting back tears, Cordelia thought of how lost she was when Angel was gone for a few months. Now he would be gone forever.  
  
"And just when things were getting back together this year, just as things were looking up for once Darla came. To make a long story short, she staked herself to save her son. To save this little guy." Avoiding the concerned eyes of her former peers, she looked at Connor and tried to smile. But after everything that had happened, her usual phony Queen C smile didn't work. And though she forged on with the horrible story of the past year, all the group wanted to know was how Angel came to pass. It was a curious Willow that sparked the question of the night.  
  
"How did, um. Ya know. How did it happen? Angel dying?" It was the first time the words were spoken. Cordelia looked to Willow with a look of regret. She owed everyone an explanation. But she almost couldn't bring herself to say it. How could she tell them that he had died for her?  
  
"Sunlight's a bitch." Not showing the slightest bit of amusement, Cordelia continued.  
  
"He shouldn't have died. Not like that. God! Why does he always have to be so damn heroic?  
  
"I tried to stop him. I tried." Breaking down in front of the Scooby gang didn't seem appealing to Cordy, but she had no choice. Thinking back to her failed attempts to save Angel from his death made her crack.  
  
"I had these visions. They were supposed to lead Angel to people in danger. But I couldn't handle them! I shouldn't have said anything. How stupid am I? I actually told him I was going to die." They all looked to her in amazement. Cordelia Chase was going to die for the sake of another. And not just any other, but for Angel.  
  
"The only way the visions would stop, was if my champion were to die. So he- oh God. I'm sorry." She broke down again, and Xander, who had been strangely quiet throughout this whole ordeal, arose from the woodwork. He went to Cordelia and tried to console her.  
  
"No! I'm fine. I have to go. I'm sorry. I really am." The honesty in her apology was evident. She took young Connor from Dawn and went to leave. She turned to them and was going to say something. She either decided against it, or simply had nothing left to say. Xander moved towards her and tried to coax her into staying. Her soulful eyes, which had once been full of rage and fury, now held a sort of pain and regret.  
  
"Take the baby."  
  
"Cordy, I can't take care of a baby." Xander held his hands up and tried to step back. Cordelia only moved forward and held the child in front of him.  
  
"Take the baby! Take the baby!" He finally gave into her plea realizing she didn't mean for good and he grabbed the child away from the aching woman. As the rest of the group stood with perplexed looks on their faces, Cordelia fell to the floor with a vision.  
  
~*END CHAPTER SIX*~  
  
Note: Yeah, I took that last idea from the episode Birthday. But, I think it worked… 


	7. False Hope

Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Anything and everything before Birthday  
  
Timeline: Connor is around, Lorne is not living at the hotel, and Cordelia is not part-demon. Also, I don't get UPN, so I have no idea what's going on with Buffy and pals. So, I'll just say that Anya and Tara aren't around. Sorry if you like those characters, if you wish I'll add them in later…?  
  
Summary: Started out as pure fluff, but now I've developed a cross-over with Buffy. The possibilities are now endless! What if the gang found out about the affect the visions were having on Cordy before the episode Birthday? What would they have done if Skip weren't around to turn Cordy into a part-demon? What if the group didn't know about the part-demon loophole…until it was too late? Find out below!  
  
Author's Notes: Just for kicks, why don't you review it? If it sucks, tell me. If it doesn't, I'd like to know too!  
  
***Changed some dialogue and made it less confusing (who said what). Hope it helps!  
  
  
  
~*A False Sacrifice*~  
  
~*Chapter 7*~  
  
~*False Hope*~  
  
After the vision stopped, Cordelia simply laid horizontal. No one had caught her this time. She wanted to cry out so badly, but she resisted the temptation. It wouldn't have stopped the pain. She hardly noticed the group of people hovering over her. Forgetting they didn't know what a vision was like, Cordelia didn't know how to explain it. She assumed they got the hint that she was having a vision when she was screaming on the ground in pain.  
  
"What the bloody-hell was that?" Apparently they didn't understand. Trying to sit up, this time with no aid from her champion, Cordy tried to spit out the words "vision". Catching much needed breath, Cordelia finally had enough energy to say it.  
  
"That was a vision." Speechless they stood as they looked to her for more instructions.  
  
"There's a group of vampires downtown. They're gonna drain a bunch of kids, you have to go now." She looked to Buffy.  
  
"You have to hurry. There' not much time." The slayer was already gathering stakes. Spike also grabbed some and was standing by the slayer.  
  
"Spike, stay here and make sure Cordy's ok."  
  
"Buffy, I'm fine. You'll need help. Now go!" She urged them to leave without another word, but a glare from Buffy to Spike made him regret his offer to go.  
  
"Xander," He was still holding Connor.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you get my bag? It's in the car." She asked nicely, not the typical Cordelia command, and he was a bit taken aback, but a nudge from Willow prompted him to do as Cordy wished. Handing the child to Dawn, he ran out of the Magic Box. Cordelia rose slowly, and made her way to the chair.  
  
"I'll take that seat now." She smiled softly towards the two girls.  
  
"Are you ok?" Willow seemed genuinely concerned,  
  
"I'm fine. I just need-that." She motioned towards the bag that Xander hurried in with. She opened it and found the extra bottle of painkillers. Her head was throbbing, but she didn't let on that she was still in pain.  
  
"I'll get you some water." Xander was quick to aid his ex-girlfriend.  
  
"No, that's fine. I'll get it." She threw a smile his way as Willow led her to the bathroom. Dawn and Xander were left to look over Angel's son. Xander still couldn't believe it.  
  
"Think Buffy's ok? I mean, she and Angel. They had the big love, right?" Dawn pondered her older sister's past relationship.  
  
"Yeah. They were something. But, I have a feeling she's over him." Xander never liked the whole Angel and Buffy relationship. So, he was quick to decide she was over him.  
  
"Over Angel? Yeah right." Willow interrupted the conversation walking back to the room.  
  
"Don't ya think she'd be a lot more, well, hate to use a term normally related to Angel, but, broody?" Xander responded.  
  
"She loved him, there's no doubt about that." Willow always was enchanted by the slayer/vampire love.  
  
"Key word: loved" Xander rolled his eyes and continued. "She's over him. I'm not saying it'll be easy to get over his death. Which, by the way. Weird?"  
  
"Yeah. I always thought of Angel as eternal. Ya know, the whole being around forever thing." Willow thought of Angel for a moment. Eternal- until the sun rises.  
  
"He died for Cordy. I guess they had a thing going-"  
  
"We didn't have a thing going, Xander." A worn out Cordelia appeared in the back of the room.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, Cordy, I didn't mean-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I just want to set the record straight. We didn't have a thing." She almost said it regretfully.  
  
"So, why the hell did I just get a vision?" Changing the subject quickly, she asked no one in particular for she knew they wouldn't have a clue. Wesley had told her that the visions would end when the warrior dies.  
  
"Oh my God. He's alive."  
  
"What? Cordy. You can't get false hope." Xander made sense, but why else would she have gotten a vision?  
  
"False hope? Ha. I've given up on hope a long time ago, Xander. You don't have to worry about that." She stopped for a moment, thinking about what could be. Xander looked at her sadly. No more hope? He thought that impossible, especially for Cordelia Chase.  
  
"He's alive. I know it."  
  
"I thought he turned to dust right in front of you. How could he be alive?" Looking to Dawn, Cordelia shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
"I don't know. But, I know I haven't been here, and I don't know what's going on with you guys. But, I don't think we should tell Buffy."  
  
"Tell Buffy what?" Buffy stepped into the Magic Box stake in hand.  
  
~*End Chapter Seven*~  
  
Note: Hmm…could it be? Angel alive? 


	8. Embracing Comfort

Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Anything and everything before Birthday  
  
Timeline: Connor is around, Lorne is not living at the hotel, and Cordelia is not part-demon. Also, I don't get UPN, so I have no idea what's going on with Buffy and pals. So, I'll just say that Anya and Tara aren't around. Sorry if you like those characters, if you wish I'll add them in later…?  
  
Summary: Started out as pure fluff, but now I've developed a cross-over with Buffy. The possibilities are now endless! What if the gang found out about the affect the visions were having on Cordy before the episode Birthday? What would they have done if Skip weren't around to turn Cordy into a part-demon? What if the group didn't know about the part-demon loophole…until it was too late? Find out below!  
  
Author's Notes: Just for kicks, why don't you review it? If it sucks, tell me. If it doesn't, I'd like to know too!  
  
By the way: Thanks for the nice reviews! They made my day!  
  
  
  
~*A False Sacrifice*~  
  
~*Chapter 8*~  
  
~*Embracing Comfort*~  
  
Willow and Xander stood abruptly as if they were doing something wrong. Dawn searched her brain to find a legitimate explanation. And through this confusion, Cordelia simply spoke.  
  
"Buffy, we need to talk outside." She moved towards the slayer, who looked beat up, but not defeated, and guided her outside.  
  
"What aren't you telling me, Cordelia?"  
  
"I've had a revelation, but I don't know if it's possible."  
  
"Let me be the judge of that."  
  
"I think Angel may be alive." Her voice was full of hope, though she denied ever having any.  
  
"What? How could he be?"  
  
"The visions are supposed to stop once the warrior is dead, and I'm pretty sure that was vision I just had in there."  
  
"Cordelia, Angel is dead! You saw it yourself, and now you have to deal with it. Don't try to get around this. That's what Willow did when I died, and it didn't turn out so well." Cordelia had almost forgotten that this was the first time she had seen Buffy since she died. Again.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry." Though they were simple words, they meant a lot. And they were genuine.  
  
"Look, I got in Angel's car today. I didn't know where I was going, but before I knew it, I was here. Back in Sunnydale, which holds a lot of memories I don't want to deal with. I came to tell you about Angel. Now I've told you, and I'm truly sorry that I had to come under these terms. I didn't mean to spark any false hopes. I was with Angel when we found out about you dying. And I was with him when he found out you were alive. I just wanted to make sure that the news was delivered properly. I'm sorry, Buffy." She turned and opened the door to Angel's car.  
  
"Now I'm going back to LA. I'm going to try and find out everything I can about this whole, situation. As for you, I want you to go into that shop and be with your friends. I want you to let them comfort you. I can tell you've been through a lot, and I want you to know that they love you in there. Every single one of them. You must be hurting, not only because of this new burden, but because of other things. Just know that they brought you back here because they loved you."  
  
"I don't know what to say, Cordelia."  
  
"There's nothing to say. Just live." With that she got into the car and drove away into the moonlight. Buffy went back into the shop and took Cordelia's advice. She started crying and let her friends embrace her, and comfort her. And though she tried to hang on to that little bit of faith in the back of her mind that Angel was still around, she also tried to let go of it. She had to conceive the notion that Angel was gone forever. And through the help of her friends, she was going to get closer to realizing that notion one day at a time.  
  
~*End Chapter Eight*~  
  
Note: Well, I don't know if I really liked that. Please let me know if it was good or if I should just hit the delete key and start all over from chapter seven. Thanks! 


	9. Expectations

Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Anything and everything before Birthday  
  
Timeline: Connor is around, Lorne is not living at the hotel, and Cordelia is not part-demon.  
  
Summary: Started out as pure fluff, but now I've developed a cross-over with Buffy. The possibilities are now endless! What if the gang found out about the affect the visions were having on Cordy before the episode Birthday? What would they have done if Skip weren't around to turn Cordy into a part-demon? What if the group didn't know about the part-demon loophole…until it was too late? Find out below!  
  
Author's Notes: Just for kicks, why don't you review it? If it sucks, tell me. If it doesn't, I'd like to know too!  
  
Note: It seemed that I ended at Chapter Eight, but I couldn't just stop there! I've got some ideas and I hope you enjoy them!  
  
~*A False Sacrifice*~  
  
~*Chapter 9*~  
  
~*Expectations*~  
  
The road was dark and lonely, but when Cordelia reached the path which lead straight into LA, it became bright. The lights were aglow and the city was alive. She had almost expected to see it burned to the ground, one day without Angel and LA could have gone to hell. She guessed that word hadn't gotten around quite yet.  
  
She didn't go to her apartment. Though a hot bath and a comfortable bed seemed appealing, she had to go back to the Hyperion. He could be there. He could be sitting on the couch in the lobby just waiting for her. He'd stand and run to her, embrace her, and kiss her. Things would go back to normal, well, as normal as they could be at Angel Investigations.  
  
She took Connor and approached the dark hotel. Opening the doors, she was greeted by a sight she didn't expect. Nothing. No one was there. Angel wasn't there. Her head regretfully dropped as she realized that Angel couldn't be alive. He'd be there if he were.  
  
"Cordelia." She shrieked at the sound, it was Wesley. He had approached her from behind.  
  
"Oh God, Wes. You scared me."  
  
"Where've you been?"  
  
"Sunndydale. Had to deliver the news in person, ya know?"  
  
"Glad to see you're doing better."  
  
"I'm not. How am I doing better? Because I drove a few hours to tell the love of Angel's life he died? I'm not doing better, Wes." He looked at her remorsefully. Of course she wasn't better, he thought.  
  
"I'm sorry." He wasn't the one who should have apologized, and Cordelia knew that.  
  
"No, Wesley. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" She stopped, the look in Wesley's eye told her that she need not explain. Cordelia took Connor to the middle of the room and placed him in his crib.  
  
"I had a vision."  
  
"What? That's impossible."  
  
"He's alive." And the hope that had once left the soul of Cordelia Chase finally resumed.  
  
"Cordelia,"  
  
"I know. Don't get false hope, right? Well, screw that. I want to find out where he is. He's not dead, Wes. He's not."  
  
"I bought a few books on seers, let's see if we can find anything." They moved to the office where the books were scattered all around what had previously been a clean office. They sat and started in. The fatigue that Cordelia hadn't felt yet finally seeped into her system, but she was going to keep going. The answer was there; she just needed to find it. She was grateful for Wesley being so open to her idea. He didn't think she was crazy, and that was always helpful. Hours later, they both were still reading.  
  
"How'd she take the news?" It was the first words spoken all night. Or was it morning by now? Cordelia couldn't tell being that she was stuffed in a dark office.  
  
"She'll be ok. Eventually." They stayed silent for a few more minutes until Cordelia jumped up, book in hand.  
  
"Oh my God." She looked pained, and then she dropped the book on the desk, slamming it down.  
  
"What is it?" Wesley grabbed the book, searching for the answer Cordelia reacted so poorly to. Tears formed in her eyes as she told him what she found.  
  
"Part-demon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There was another way I could have survived the damn visions. If I were to have become part-demon." The guilt started to loom over Cordy's head.  
  
"He didn't have to die! Oh my God! He didn't have to die!" She was cracking, again. The emotional turmoil that she was going through would have broken anyone else hours earlier. Wesley looked so regretful. He hadn't been meticulous. He hadn't looked for every possibility before he told Angel what had to be done. It was his fault.  
  
"It was my fault." Cordelia looked to him, guilt and sorrow pervading her tired face.  
  
"No, Wesley. It wasn't. It was Angel. Dammit! He has to be the hero! He just has to save the girl!" She was screaming, reckless and wild she threw the books off of the desk and made the room look a disaster. Wesley stood back, not use to this side of her. She collapsed sobbing. He moved to her. She was too tired to shrug off his touch. All Wesley could make out of her emotional mumbling was,  
  
"He didn't have to die…"  
  
~*End Chapter Nine*~ 


	10. Blessed

Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Anything and everything before Birthday  
  
Timeline: Connor is around, Lorne is not living at the hotel, and Cordelia is not part-demon.  
  
Summary: Started out as pure fluff, but now I've developed a cross-over with Buffy. The possibilities are now endless! What if the gang found out about the affect the visions were having on Cordy before the episode Birthday? What would they have done if Skip weren't around to turn Cordy into a part-demon? What if the group didn't know about the part-demon loophole…until it was too late? Find out below!  
  
Author's Notes: Just for kicks, why don't you review it? If it sucks, tell me. If it doesn't, I'd like to know too!  
  
  
  
~*A False Sacrifice*~  
  
~*Chapter 10*~  
  
~*Blessed*~  
  
Cordelia entered the hotel and noticed something different. She couldn't tell what it was, but something there had changed. She went to Wesley's office, which now seemed clean and spotless. Someone was in the chair, and before it even spun around Cordelia knew who it was.  
  
"Angel?" As the chair turned, Cordelia's prayers had been answered. It was him.  
  
"Hello, Cordelia."  
  
"We thought you were dead! I tried to tell them you were alive, Angel! I did!"  
  
"I know. I know." He stood and moved to her inviting arms. He kissed her, and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I knew it." She whispered, and he kissed her again. He moved down her body and before she knew it she felt two sharp teeth in her neck. He snapped his head up to look at Cordy,  
  
"Connor is blessed to have a mother like you."  
  
"Angel!" She shrieked. She sat straight up in an unfamiliar bed. It was Angel's bed. She heard footsteps running up the stairs. Wesley and Gunn burst into the room.  
  
"Are you all right?" Cordelia looked around bewildered. She let out a breath, which she had been holding in.  
  
"It was a dream."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I dreamt that Angel died, but then he was back. Where is he?"  
  
"Cordelia, Angel did die. You fell asleep downstairs, we brought you up here to rest." The shattering news had awoken her senses and then she remembered everything. The past two days had been a blur, and for that moment she actually believed she had dreamt it all. She looked to Gunn who seemed confused, and she nodded sadly. What had just happened? Was it a dream? Was it a vision?  
  
"Where's Connor?" She questioned the men brusquely.  
  
"He's asleep downstairs." Wesley looked concerned at the sudden change in Cordelia's emotion. She got up from the bed and ran past the two men that stood in front of the door. She ran down the stairs, she saw Fred and Lorne in the lobby. Lorne seemed to be comforting Fred, but then he looked to Cordelia.  
  
"Hey cupcake, how ya holdin' up?"  
  
"Where's Connor?" She practically screamed to the two unsuspecting people who didn't have enough time to answer her before she was gone. She quickly moved to the office. It was like her dream, the room was clean and the chair was turned facing the wall.  
  
"Angel?" The chair slowly turned, but the person sitting in it was not her warrior.  
  
"There's your mother." Holtz sat comfortably in the swivel chair with Connor in his arms.  
  
~*End Chapter Ten*~  
  
Note: That was awfully short, and I'm sorry! I'm not quite sure where I'm going to go with this, but I'm hoping it will develop on its own! Thanks for reading! 


	11. Our Mission

Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Anything and everything before Birthday  
  
Timeline: Connor is around, Lorne is not living at the hotel, and Cordelia is not part-demon.  
  
Summary: What if the gang found out about the affect the visions were having on Cordy before the episode Birthday? What if the group didn't know about the part-demon loophole…until it was too late?  
  
Author's Notes: Just for kicks, why don't you review it? If it sucks, tell me. If it doesn't, I'd like to know too!  
  
**Note: Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm going to try and keep going with this even though it may not make sense any more! If you think I should just stop, tell me. I'm on Spring Break right now, so I'm going to try and finish this up before I go back to school. If you have any ideas for what you would like to see happen, e-mail me at: harbuddha@hotmail.com Thanks!  
  
  
  
~*A False Sacrifice*~  
  
~*Chapter 11*~  
  
~*Our Mission*~  
  
Moving as quickly as any mother would if a stranger held her child, Cordelia went to him, pleading with him to give Connor to her.  
  
"Give him to me." Her voice was stern, and any other person would have obeyed. However, Holtz wasn't any other person.  
  
"So, where's your father?" He looked down upon Conner as he spoke.  
  
"Haven't you heard? He's dead." The emotion in her voice was evident, but that didn't convince the vampire hunter. Everyone else gathered to the office where all the commotion seemed to be taking place.  
  
"Cordelia, step back." It was Wesley's warning tone that came from the direction of the lobby door. Cordelia only moved closer to Holtz.  
  
"Get your hands off that child."  
  
"Now, daddy must be around here somewhere? Where could he be?" Standing and coming eye to eye with Cordelia he tried to pass her.  
  
"I told you. He is dead. Give me the child."  
  
"And why should I believe you?"  
  
"I was Angel's seer. He died for me." Trying to explain the situation in those few words were difficult. It almost diminished the honor in them. Holtz lifted his head a bit, as if he was defeated, yet still proud.  
  
"He's gone, so you don't have to try and kill him anymore. He did the job for you." Keeping her composure, Cordelia tried to think of how to get Conner back into her safe embrace. Before she could maneuver her way to get Conner, she was surprised when Holtz held him out to her. She quickly took him, no questions asked.  
  
"If I find out you've lied to me, Seer, there will be hell to pay." He left the office, but not without getting a comeback from Cordelia. Cordelia Chase did not let a creep get away with a threat. She ran to the lobby just as he was about to leave.  
  
"Look! I know Angelus has done horrible things to you and your family, but you have to understand that that was a different person. That wasn't even a person, that was evil at it's worst! Angel is gone now because he thought that was the only way to save me! He gave up his redemption for me! So, don't you dare come here threatening us. Don't you dare threaten this child. He's going to have a hard enough time surviving in this harsh world without a father. So when you leave this hotel, you don't come back. Because if I ever see you around Conner again, you'll be the one with hell to pay. Now don't let the door hit your morbid ass on the way out."  
  
"You will regret that, Seer." With that Holtz left, and Cordelia did regret her warning. She feared the repercussions that could now come after pissing off a crazy vampire hunter. She turned around to see her group of friends looking at her.  
  
"Is the third stage of loss, anger? Cause I'm definitely feeling that over here." Gunn said softly, mostly to himself.  
  
"How did he get in here?" No one answered her question; they all just looked at each other, totally bewildered how he could have entered the vicinity without them seeing. Then the sound of the door opening alerted them all.  
  
"Hi, is this Angel Investigations?" A tall, blonde woman stood in the doorway. Cordelia bent down and placed Conner in his crib. She stood right by it, guarding him with all her might.  
  
"Yes, may we help you?" Wesley moved towards the entrance.  
  
"Yeah, I have a job for you. It involves a Slathart demon."  
  
"I'm sorry, but we're not taking any cases at the moment." The woman looked worn out, and this news crushed her hope.  
  
"Just a moment, M'am" It was Gunn who gave the woman another chance. He looked to his friends and spoke softly to them.  
  
"Look, I've got somethin' to say. I don't know what you guys are all thinkin', but this is something I want to toss out there. Just cause Angel's gone now, doesn't mean we've got to stop helping people. We should keep up with the mission to help the helpless, shouldn't we? I mean, that's why we're all here, isn't it?" Gunn made sense as he looked at the faces of his new family.  
  
"Gunn's right! We shouldn't stop now. Angel wouldn't want that." Fred was in full agreement with him, and so was everyone else. They all nodded, as Fred added,  
  
"We'll make it our mission. And we'll finish it for him."  
  
"Do you think you two can handle this one?" Wesley looked to the newly focused individuals that stood with a gleam of hope in their eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we got it covered." Gunn and Fred moved to the woman in the doorway and lead her to the office where they spoke about how to slay the demon that had apparently decided to hibernate in her basement. Just then Conner started to cry. His wild howl startled Cordelia, but her motherly instinct made her move quickly to comfort him. She hummed softly to the infant in her arms. And as Lorne sat down on the couch, in obvious need of a drink, he looked to Cordy. His tired face changed to a concern one as he started to interpret what Cordy was thinking.  
  
"Cordelia." She stopped humming and turned to Lorne, and then she stopped swaying her hips. She looked him in the eyes and she knew that he had read her.  
  
"Angel's gone." He paused slightly, and then continued.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Cordelia. But, you're gonna have to accept this and move on. It's impossible that he's alive." Her expression was hurt, but it wasn't broken. Wesley looked to her, and she simply stood dazed that she forgot about the mind reader sitting on the couch. She cleared her throat and responded to Lorne.  
  
"We've seen a lot of messed up things in our time. Angel being alive wouldn't be as insane as I'm making it out to be. I'm not just trying to get around the possible fact that he's gone. If I didn't have a vision, then I would be trying to deal right now. But I did have a vision, and that leads me to believe he's here. Somewhere."  
  
"But, Cordy. It's impossible." She placed Conner back in his crib.  
  
"Nothing's impossible, Lorne. We'll find him," She faltered, and then tried to continue on.  
  
"Or he'll find us, but-"  
  
"Cordy?" And before she hit the ground, she had time to yell out,  
  
"Vision!" She hit the ground and as the images flashed through her head she felt no pain, because she saw Angel, and he was very much alive. The vision subsided and Cordelia was quick to her feet. Gunn and Fred heard the shout and they were in the lobby by the time Cordelia stood.  
  
"I know where he is."  
  
~*End Chapter Eleven*~  
  
**Note: Are all suspicions confirmed? Will her friends finally follow Cordy in her pursuit to locate Angel? Where is that pesky vampire, anyway? If only I knew….  
  
Perhaps this is because of a lack of imagination. Maybe it's because I don't really know the whole history of Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel. Anyway, I'm not sure where Angel is. Any ideas? I could have him magically appear at the hotel and end it there (but that's too easy). I could have him show up in Sunnydale to meet up with his old love, Buffy (but considering I'm a C/Aer, not really an option). He could also rise from the dust that he had formed when he burst into flames (but that is totally unrealistic). But don't worry, I'll figure something out. My goal is to post the final chapter(s) by Saturday evening. And I hope the ending will be plausible and enjoyable. Thanks! 


	12. Bargaining

Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Anything and everything before Birthday  
  
Timeline: Connor is around, Lorne is not living at the hotel, and Cordelia is not part-demon.  
  
Summary: What if the gang found out about the affect the visions were having on Cordy before the episode Birthday? What if the group didn't know about the part-demon loophole…until it was too late?  
  
Disclaimer: Let it be known, I own nothing in Angel-verse.  
  
Author's Notes: Just for kicks, why don't you review it? If it sucks, tell me. If it doesn't, I'd like to know too!  
  
**Note: Oh, this has been going on for too long! I should have ended it awhile back, but I'm still forging on! I am totally stuck right now, the curser is blinking at the top of the screen and I have nothing to say. Well, instead of complaining, I'll stare at the curser some more until a brilliant idea pops in my head…it may be awhile….  
  
~*A False Sacrifice*~  
  
~*Chapter 12*~  
  
~*Bargaining*~  
  
"I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Lorne! You have to! It's the only way!" Cordelia pleaded with Lorne.  
  
"The Powers are, well, they're pretty powerful, Cordy. You can't just ring a doorbell and a nice, little old lady will come to the door and give you homemade cookies. It won't work like that."  
  
"I know that, Lorne. I didn't expect it to be as easy as 'homemade' pie. But," She edged closer to Lorne, as if she was going to tell him a secret,  
  
"It's Angel." Her hurt expression reminded him of the time Angel needed so desperately to get Cordy back from Pylea, and that made Lorne finally break.  
  
"Ok, ok! I hear ya loud and clear! Enough with the guilt, already! Let me mix myself a drink. You've got some vodka, right?"  
  
"Lorne, we don't have time for that."  
  
"But I need a screwdriver for God's sake!" He paused and noticed the forlorn glances coming from everyone around the room,  
  
"Ok, here's what you have to do…"  
  
**  
  
Hours later Cordelia found herself falling through the air and landing with a bone-shattering thud. It had taken awhile before she could persuade Wesley that this was something she had to do alone. He finally agreed, although pained that he couldn't be of assistance. Now she wished he were here by her side, but she stood with an aching pain shooting up her back, and was prepared to face anything to get Angel back. She had seen him in her vision. He was alive. And he was here. She waited awhile until she heard two voices simultaneously.  
  
"She is here. She has come." She looked around the isolated arena and finally deducted that these Powers must be transparent or something.  
  
"Yeah, she is here. And she wants something you have."  
  
"She is not a champion, she will die."  
  
"Die? Well, that wasn't part of my plan." Cordelia looked around nervously and then a violent wind lifted her mid-air and tossed her against the rock wall that enclosed the dark hole she fell into. She fell recklessly onto the ground and that was followed up with a moan. Taking a few seconds to catch much needed breath, she stood with vigor.  
  
"Look, I think you guys owe me. You don't just owe me-you owe me big! I get the visions that guide your champion, and then you go ahead and practically kill me?"  
  
"You-" They spoke simultaneously yet again, but they were soon interrupted by the ranting Cordelia.  
  
"I'm not finished! My champion sacrificed himself so I would live! And what do you do? You keep him captive in some unknown place that only you can get to? I don't think so. You will return Angel to me-to us. To LA! We need him!"  
  
"He falsely sacrificed himself. His love for you was not expected."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"You will die now."  
  
"Fine! Kill me! Go ahead! But you best get Angel back to LA, or my job in the afterlife will be to hunt down you whackos and kick your ass. -ses." She corrected herself, and then the violent wind she felt once before rushed towards her again. She slammed into the wall and fell yet again with a thud. This blow took longer to recover from. But standing up on shaking legs again proved to show her compassion.  
  
"Don't you understand? LA is going to turn to hell without him. He did make a false sacrifice, but they need him back. Take me instead." She pleaded, and before she knew it, she was falling again. She landed in a grassy field. She lay there unconscious for what she thought minutes, but in reality, it was hours. Walkers and joggers all passed and ignored the aching girl. After a few hours passed and the sky was black as night again, the young woman stirred. She opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. It was where she had gone to open the portal to summon the conduit. She got up quickly, but Cordy was still weak from the harsh blows she had suffered early. Her head hung low as she limped to the sidewalk. She hadn't gotten Angel back. And she feared that she would never see him again.  
  
  
  
~*END CHAPTER TWELVE*~  
  
CHECK OUT THE FINAL CHAPTER  
  
**A Second Note: Ok, let it also be known that I admit that this idea was taken from Angel Season Three, Episode 11: Birthday. I thought that it would be a twist from what originally happened. Hope you liked. 


	13. Rewards

Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Anything and everything before Birthday with references to the episode Birthday.  
  
Timeline: Connor is around, Lorne is not living at the hotel, and Cordelia is not part-demon.  
  
Summary: What if the gang found out about the affect the visions were having on Cordy before the episode Birthday? What if the group didn't know about the part-demon loophole…until it was too late?  
  
Disclaimer: Let it be known, I own nothing in Angel-verse.  
  
Author's Notes: Just for kicks, why don't you review it? If it sucks, tell me. If it doesn't, I'd like to know too!  
  
~*A False Sacrifice*~  
  
~*Chapter 13*~  
  
~*Rewards*~  
  
The streets of LA were quiet for a Friday night. Strolling casually, Cordelia made no effort to hurry back to the Hyperion to deliver the heartbreaking news that she had failed. In fact, she didn't even want to go back to the hotel. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed the number to Angel Investigations. It rang for a while before a stuttering British accent greeted her on the other end.  
  
"A-Angel Investigations, we help the-"  
  
"Save it, Wes. It's me."  
  
"Cordelia, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm just great. Angel isn't there by chance, is he?"  
  
"No, no. Should he be?"  
  
"I suppose not. Look, Wes. I'm just gonna go home. I-I guess I have to accept the fact he's really gone."  
  
"The Powers didn't reason then?"  
  
"Maybe the vision was a fluke, maybe I'm just imagining things. Anyhow, they didn't listen and Angel is, he's really gone."  
  
"Get some rest, Cordy. We'll be around if you need anything." All she needed was Angel, but she supposed that wasn't going to be a service that Wesley could provide.  
  
"Thanks, Wes. You should get some rest too. I'll see you at the office tomorrow." She clicked her phone off and walked on in the direction of her apartment. Finally making it to the front steps, which a few mile back seemed like an impossible feat, she realized she had left her keys at the hotel. Walking up to her door she called out to Dennis.  
  
"Dennis! It's me, open up." The door magically opened, God she loved having a ghost as a roommate. As she entered the room, the lights were dimmed. She stumbled across the entryway and she looked below her. Rose petals lined her hardwood floor seeming to be going in the direction of her bedroom.  
  
"Dennis, I'm in pain and honestly not in the mood for this." She inwardly smiled at her ghost's sweetness, but shrugged it off as she recalled the pain shooting up and down her body. She thought to go straight to the bath, but then she decided to play along with charming, Dennis and follow the path. As she approached the bedroom, a thought had occurred to her. Holtz. He said she'd pay, but this wasn't how she would pay, was it? He'd be lying on the bed with a crossbow or something of the sort. Although, thinking again, why would Dennis open the door so readily? So many options popped into her head, which was now spinning, and so Cordy just thought it best to grab a sword that she oddly enough kept under her sofa. She edged to her doorway, this time from the side, and she peered into the bedroom. And what she saw made her drop the sword on the spot, having it clatter about the floor. She sprinted towards the bed and jumped upon the person that lay atop of it.  
  
"Angel!" She shrieked joyfully as she squeezed him tightly.  
  
"Oh, God! Cordy! I missed you so much." Smiling vibrantly, she looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Oh, you have no idea! Wait," She backed off of him for a moment,  
  
"You aren't, you aren't Angelus, are you?" He looked at her quizzically, and then he shook his head.  
  
"No, Cordy, I'm not." She looked to him, a bit conflicted,  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"You were willing to sacrifice yourself for me. I saw you at the conduit."  
  
"Oh, Angel!" She placed her hands on his chest and she breathed heavily. That's when she realized she wasn't the only one breathing in the room. She felt Angel's upper right chest and her broad smile broadened some more as she felt his heart beating.  
  
"You're-you're human!"  
  
"In the flesh." He smiled to her, accepting her into his loving embrace.  
  
"The Powers realized that I sacrificed my redemption for another. This is how they rewarded me."  
  
"Oh, Angel!" She was crying now, but with a smile on her face.  
  
"I finished my mission. And you were there to help me through it, Cordy. You fulfilled your promise to me." He looked at her sternly,  
  
"So, if you want, you never have to see me again. You're not obligated to-" She quieted him with a longing kiss.  
  
"I take it you want me to stay?" Grinning towards her, she nodded and kissed him again. They leaned back onto the rose petal covered bed and they shared something they will never forget. He had shanshued, and she was there as promised. And now they were both being rewarded.  
  
~*THE END*~  
  
*Note: Ah, "The End", I never thought I'd see those words! And on "lucky" chapter 13, too! Oh, I hoped you liked this. It didn't take that long, but it feels like it did!  
  
**Second Note: I thank you all for reading this and following along up until now! Perhaps I foresee a sequel, which touches on the "hell to be paid" (the threat from Holtz in chapter 11). Let me know if you would want to see something like that in the future. Thanks again!  
  
***Ah, yes…a third and final note: I have an alternative ending which is even MORE farfetched than this one! It is posted, but don't look too much into it, because it was really just a silly ending full of fluff and weird stuff…but, hey! Don't let that stop you, look if you want!!! 


	14. Alternative (Read After 11)

Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Anything and everything before Birthday  
  
Timeline: Connor is around, Lorne is not living at the hotel, and Cordelia is not part-demon.  
  
Summary: What if the gang found out about the affect the visions were having on Cordy before the episode Birthday? What if the group didn't know about the part-demon loophole…until it was too late?  
  
Author's Notes: Just for kicks, why don't you review it? If it sucks, tell me. If it doesn't, I'd like to know too!  
  
**Note: Oh, this has been going on for too long! I should have ended it awhile back, but I'm still forging on! I am totally stuck right now, the curser is blinking at the top of the screen and I have nothing to say. Well, instead of complaining, I'll stare at the curser some more until a brilliant idea pops in my head…it may be awhile….  
  
  
  
~*A False Sacrifice*~  
  
~*Chapter 12*~  
  
~*ENDING A*~  
  
~*Breathing*~  
  
The lush green valleys were gorgeous as the bus glided along the slick road. Watching the rain pour down against the glass mesmerized Cordelia. Her vision was blurred from watching the drops form for so long. It was better than the plane ride over, she thought. Thirty-two businessmen and a screaming child don't mix well. She looked down upon Conner and simply smiled. She loved how something so small could bring something so grand to her life. She could see a small village in the distance. Small cottages lined the road and she could spot a few pubs. The bus rounded the last corner and finally stopped. Stepping out into the rain, Cordy tried to shelter the sleeping baby from the wet. She swiftly moved across the street from the bus stop and stepped under a pavilion. An old woman went to her,  
  
"Are you lost, deary?"  
  
"Oh, no M'am. I know exactly where I'm going." Cordelia smiled broadly, and this made the woman smile back. Such a vibrant smile Cordelia had that day. The rain did not subside, but she couldn't wait any longer. She moved to the sidewalk and quickly walked down the street. She turned a corner, and there it was. O-Patty's Pub. She hurried into the dry retreat and looked around all the cheery faces. The face she expected to see wasn't there. Worried she became as she wandered aimlessly throughout the pub. She couldn't see him. He wasn't there. Her hopes were dashed and she sat down at the bar. The tender asked what she wanted, but she simply looked at him with despair in her eyes. And that's when she heard it. A loud laugh coming from the back corner. She couldn't see behind the men standing at the bar, so she stood and followed the chuckle. It was so familiar, and that's when she knew. He was here. Rounding the corner fervently, she saw the most beautiful sight ahead of her. It was Angel. He was downing a pint with a few men that seemed quite a bit older than he. He was laughing with them. She moved to him.  
  
"Angel." Her voice was hoarse, and he didn't seem to hear.  
  
"Angel!" She cried out louder this time. He spotted her and looked at her with a confused look on his face, though the smile didn't seem to fade.  
  
"You can call me whatever you want!" He smiled her way as he spoke with a lovable Irish accent. She set Conner down on the chair beside her.  
  
"Liam, who's this? Girlfriend?" One of the older men asked him.  
  
"Aye, I wish. I don't know this lass." He looked Cordelia up and down- he was still smiling. Then his smile faded when he saw the crushed look on the wet girl's face.  
  
"You don't remember me."  
  
"Should I?" He looked to her and cocked his head to the side. He stood up and moved to her,  
  
"Are you all right?" Cordelia bit her lip and stared at the face ahead of her, which simply stared back at her.  
  
"I'm Cordelia." She said, and he put his hand out to shake hers.  
  
"Liam. Are you lost or something? Cause, I know I only got here a couple days ago, but these fine gentlemen have been so kind as to take me under their wing. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"You aren't Liam. Angel. You're name is Angel and you live in LA."  
  
"I'm afraid I lost ya there. I ain't no Angel, and I don't believe I've ever even been to the states."  
  
"Angel! You-you have to remember."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." That's when Conner started to cry. She looked to him and lifted him up into her arms. She patted his back and tried to quiet him. Cordelia looked to Angel, but he was looking at the child in her arms. His face contorted to form a confused look, as he moved to touch Conner.  
  
"Angel? Do you remember him?" Cordelia looked encouraged as Angel looked at the crying child in her arms. She passed Conner to him and as he was placed in his arms, Conner stopped crying, and Angel's memories returned to him.  
  
"Conner." But the normally thick Irish accent was replaced with an American one. He looked at Cordelia and he smiled broadly.  
  
"Cordelia." She never thought she would be so happy to hear her own name. Smiling and crying at the same time, she grabbed Angel and hugged him tightly. She was reluctant to let go when he stepped back.  
  
"You're here." He said to her, and as she edged closer to him, she felt the warmth that rose from his body. She noticed his chest moving up and down.  
  
"You're alive." And with his child in one arm, and Cordelia in the other, he leaned down to her and passionately kissed her.  
  
  
  
**Ok, so did I take the easy way out of this one and simply have Cordelia find Angel in Ireland, which may be an island, but still pretty big? Yeah, I think I did. That's why this is only an option of a great array of alternative endings. Well, at least one other ending anyway. If you enjoyed this ending, please let me know. I don't think I did, because I mean…come on. It is totally unrealistic. So, if you think I should just take it off and don't look back, let me know! So, I'm going to get back to the drawing board, well, the keyboard anyway. That blinking curser finally created some words, eh? Well…I'm off to make another ending! 


End file.
